


The Great School Battle Amuck

by Interrobang27



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Birds, Comedy, For Science!, Funny, Gags, Giant Robots, Laughter, Looney Tunes References, Lullabies, Oblivious Iida Tenya, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour, Racing, Trampolines, Wilderness Survival, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang27/pseuds/Interrobang27
Summary: The students of UA may have meet their match on another unique school with a set of likewise unique students.Just a re-work of something I wrote sometime ago, to1) get my comedy juices working again2) give you folks something while I work some time/will power to finish other projects3) yet another thank you to the wonderful AO3 communityPlease, comment/suggest. I'd love to hear from you.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The students of class 1-A reacted with schepticism to the news.

"Interschool competition?"

"No offense, but what school can compete with UA?"

"True, we faced the best ones at the Provisional Hero exam."

It was up to Iida to stand up and try to get things down to earth, with tons of arm gestures.

"Fellow students. Don't be over-confident. I have faith our teachers found an acceptable match, even if they had to search the whole world! Let's fight with honor!"

"Dimensions, actually" said, slowly, Shota Aizawa.

"Dimensions?" Was the collective question. Of everyone, but Midoriya, who got his notebook at once, flipping the pages an looking for info.

"Can this be possible? It’s hard to imagine a technology this advanced. A hero with a quirk capable of jumping dimensions? Sure, thinking about it, this is not something difficult to imagine, since Schrodinger proved how easy two or more dimensions can coexist at the same place and same time, but how could this quirk work? And what dangers could it bring? Opening portals, maybe? Something similar to Thirteen is a possibility? If that's so, what kind of dimension this can open? Maybe with evil versions of ourselves? There's also the theory one place's fiction is reality elsewhere, so we can face radioactive fighting tortoises, or overpowered pirates made of rubber, or anything. Even so, I never heard of such powerful quirk before. If an individual with so much capacity can be hidden - "

"Nothing of the sort, young Midoriya."

The aspiring hero raised his head, noticing he was mumbling too loudly, and the teacher – the whole class – listened. He turned red and whispered some excuse. Then, a new voice was heard.

"Actually, I just took the wrong turn at Albuquerque, kid, and here I am."

The students looked at the door, where a grey rabbit was standing next to principal Nezu, both chomping on carrots.

"Eeeehhh, what's up, docs?"

After the shock, Nezu started to talk.

"As you can see, we are lucky to have the prestigious Acme Looniversity to challenge the students of 1-A. You will face either your fellow students, or the students and their mentors. The best thing about this arrangement is it's complete and total randomness. It's impossible to know what the folks from Looniversity will do. The challenges start now. Tokoyami, you're the first. Come with us.

This time, even Iida was speechless.

* * *

Tokoyami was locked in one of the mock-up apartments of UA. The instructions were simple. Protect the room from Looniversity’s invasion atempts. Easy enough… if he had any idea of what he was going to face. He was completely in the dark and, for one, not liking it. Sighting, he sat in the floor, trying to focus and meditate. He almost didn't notice Dark Shadow getting out of his body and, a few seconds later, shaking his shoulder.

"Fumikage…"

"What?"

"I thought I saw a pussycat."

**Next: UA vs Acme Looniversity.**

**Round one**

**Fight!**


	2. Ch 01 - Revelry in the Dark Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Round, who will win? Tokoyami or the team of Sylvester and Furrball? 
> 
> So... are you enjoying the ride?

"Fumikage…"

"What?"

"I thought I saw a pussycat."

Tokoyami looked at the second-floor window and saw a small blue-ish cat with a big notch on his ear appearing for a fraction of seconds before falling down again.

"I did! I did saw a pussycat!"

"Let's focus on the mission of defending this room. Dark Shadow, let's assume Black Ankh form."

With that, Dark Shadow merged with Tokoyami, assuming his armor form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sylvester was taking a meowing Furrball out of the trampoline under the window.

"You thay you thaw the biggest blackbird ever? Thufferin'Thuccotash. I got to thee that for myself."

* * *

The smaller cat tried to say something, but Sylvester pushed him aside.

"Now, shut up and watch the pro, kid."

With that, he started to jump on the trampoline until reaching the window, just to have Tokoyami punch him right on the face.

Sylvester appeared again in the window, this time wearing a knight helmet. On the second jump, he opened the lid of the helmet and stuck his tongue at him. On the third jump, the UA student let Dark Shadow go with some scissors and cut the trampoline below.

"Tsk, tsk" said the shadow "Poor pussycat."

“Such revelry in pain.”

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Sylvester was walking in circles under the window, trying to find a way to climb up the to the room with the hero, the path starting to bore marks of his walking

"Me" Furrball could not even finish his meow, as Sylvester closed his mouth.

"I know, I know, don't even dare to thay it to me. It'sh a new era, we must adapt to what ish available now."

Furrball just sighed and twisted his tail to dry it from his mentor saliva.

* * *

In the floor, a box market "ACME" and "Amazon Few Seconds". Sylvester finished reading a book called "ACME 3-Steps Parkour Guide."

The black cat, now wearing baggy clothing, dropped the book and started to run towards the target window, jumping, starting to climb, until a banana peel was dropped from it, making him fall again.

Inside the room, Tokoyami was reading a "ACME Oldest Tricks Guide – 97th edition", making Dark Shadow smile with pride.

"You were right, Dark Shadow. Against these enemies, we must use the good old methods."

* * *

Sylvester returned to pace back and forward, so much he was now making a hole in the floor. Furrball raised a paw, but the largest cat brought a finger to his face, shutting him up.

"Thee, that's the ithue with you youngsters. You don't listen. If you try and keep your mouth thut for mere theconds, you would thee I have the perfect tholution. Our bird ish a hero. Thish will be his downfall."

* * *

Soon, the larger cat was opening another box marked "ACME" and "Amazon even Fewer Seconds" to reveal a box with "Japanese Schoolgirl in Distress Sailor Uniform" written.

Wearing it, Sylvester put a long, dark wig, and started to scream:

"Help, help, I am in danger, I need a hero, he –"

He could not end the phrase, as was surrounded by dozens of men in colorful uniforms.

"Where's the danger?"

"Let me take you out of here, fair lady."

"No, I will rescue such beauty."

"No, no, I will! Such a nice lady with such… interesting… taste in clothes."

Pushing him here and there, the wig ended in the floor. All the heroes looked mad at Sylvester, who could only open a hopeful smile.

After a round of super beating, a broken cat crawled to Furrball side.

"Me-mrow…?"

"Yesh, I know now everyone here is a thuper-hero, sheesh." And looking between his legs "Worst, thomeone stole my panties."

Furrball facepalmed.

* * *

Furrball now couldn't even see his mentor, given how deep the hole was. He again tried to talk, but Sylvester raised a hand, asking for silence.

"Give me your phone, kid."

Quickly, he found a manga site, and started to read "Boku no Hero Academia".

After a while, Furrball tried to talk again, just to be cut

"Yeah, yeah, I notithed, good tale, but who would read a comic with more than 300 chapters?"

And, letting a devilish smile grow:

"Light, uh?"

* * *

Soon, the black and white cat was wearing tons of lamps, lanterns and, with a disco ball dangling in front of him, and approached the second-floor window on tall stilts.

"Give up, bird! Or I will light this room tho brightly you will need thunglasses to blink."

Tokoyami just stood there, arms crossed.

"So, you discovered my weakness. It's true, Dark Shadow gets weaker and weaker under strong lights."

"That's right. Tho, give up…"

"He barely has the strength to disconnect batteries."

"Eshactly, tho…wait, what?"

Silvester looked to his back, to see the shadow spectre holding some wires. In panic, the cat tried to flip switches, pressing buttons, trying to get some light as Tokoyami cracked his knuckles

* * *

After dropping Sylvester again, Tokoyami was looking at him down the hole in the floor, when he felt someone tapping his shoulders.

Turning around, he saw the small blue cat, and a small electronic screen on the wall announcing:

"Room invaded. Acme Looniversity wins."

Tokoyami sighed and went to the window, together with Furrball:

"Congratulations, Sylvester. Your protégé won the challenge."

"But how? How could he poshibly have reached the thecond-floor window?"

"Meow" answered Furrball, as he pointed to a door a few steps away from the the hole Sylvester made.

The black cat collapsed in the floor.

* * *

Koji Koda was walking around the woods at UA, thinking about the challenge: find and immobilize the opponent. Attracting a bird, he was about to ask if he saw something strange, when a tree fell just inches from him revealing a menacing creature.

"Oh, what a cute stone-like person, with the cuttest birds. I want to hug you, squeeze you, and cuddle you…"

Elmyra ran to Koji Koda at full speed.


	3. Fast and Furry-ous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, score is UA 0 vs 1 Acme Looniversity. Now, Koda faces the most terrifying opponent ever, and a fan favorite shows his power.
> 
> Plus, Iida gets ready.   
> Please, enjoy.

Koji Koda was walking around the woods at UA, thinking about the challenge: find and immobilize the opponent. Attracting a bird, he was about to ask if he saw something strange, when a tree fell just inches from him revealing a menacing creature.

"Oh, what a cute stone-like person, with the cutest birds. I want to hug you, squeeze you, and cuddle you…"

Elmyra run to Koda at full speed. Seeing the little animals scattering in terror, he decided to do the same. Heavens knows what kind of quirk this creature could have. She looks innocent, but…

So worried in running he barely noticed an ussuri brown bear near the girl. Powerful quirk or not, he could not allow a girl to be exposed to the danger…

"What a fluffy Japanese bear" said Elmyra giving it a hug so strong it made his eyes pop out "I want to hug ya and squeeze ya…"

Right, though Koda, he should save the bear, not the girl. Convincing some birds to distract her, he managed to pull the bear out of the hug, urging him to run away from there. That was Koda's order more quickly fulfilled by an animal ever.

* * *

"Oh, cute cube-shaped head man…"

No time to relax. Koda escaped from the deadly hug by millimeters. That was no good. He must take this menacing girl to a place where the wildlife would be safe.

* * *

Running, with the scaring sound of girl giggles behind him knocking out trees and scaring the wildlife, he exited the forest. Soon, he reached a UA model city. Now, he could think in a way of immobilizing this…

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

That was an ear-piercing scream from the girl. Koda rushed to see what was happening to her.

"Giant robots! Cute giant robots. I want to play with them, and make them run, and transform, and…"

No, no, how could he be so reckless? The girl could die due to his actions. No time to ask for animal help. He rushed to try and save her…

Just to see her sniffling, holding a bit of scrap metal

"Aw… I named him George and played with him, and hugged him, but now he ain't moving no more."

Koda mouth hang open, as he saw the sad child in the middle of destroyed robots. Then an idea came to his mind. Child.

* * *

Elmyra was scamping happily through the city.

"Where are you, cute curb-headed opponent?"

Suddenly, a flock of birds start to surround her – at a safe distance – singing a lullaby.

"Oh, what cute… and nice-sounding…" she yawned "birdies…"

Koda appeared at her side, offering a glass of warm milk.

"Thanks, Cutie-wozie dice man."

He rolled his eyes as Elmyra found a place to lie down and gently went to sleep. "We can play" she yawned again, as the birds keep singing her to sleep "…later"

With her sleeping, Koda gently placed a finger in her shoulder.

"Opponent is immobilized" came Present Mic's voice from a floating drone nearby, Koda quickly made a "shhhh" gesture. "Oh, sorry" the teacher whispered "Opponent is immobilized. Point goes to UA".

* * *

Minoru Mineta eyes' sparkled as he ran into the abandoned building. His task could not be more perfect: immobilize a girl from the Looniversity. He hoped for a teacher, or some senior lady with big, full features, as he cruised the corridors, checking room after room. All is silent. Maybe too silent. Going up the stairs, still no sound. Just a hint of foul odor. If fact, the bad smell seemed to get stronger and stronger as…

"Oh-la-la, what a cute little lad, I love the color of your attire, non? Seem that we are made to be together."

Mineta turned and saw, in horror, a purple skunk girl about his size.

"My name is Fifi la Fume." Said her, hugging Mineta, who tried to close his nose desperately "And, like my teacher says, 'ees it better make zee love zan war', so how about we forget this match and talk about ourselves?"

As the last resource, Mineta tried to throw his sticky spheres at her, realizing that was the only thing he should not do. Off balance, he fell, the balls sticking him to the floor under and Fifi above.

"So, it really is destiny, non?"

"Mineta is immobilized" came a voice from the intercom "Acme Looniversity wins."

"Aaaaaw, can't we have five more minutes?"

"Get me out of here! Get me out…"

* * *

Tenya Iida was waiting impatiently at the starting line. What kind of opponent is this that does not appear two minutes before the start of the race? Not like him, no sir. He arrived a whole hour earlier, talked with those arranging the track, politely thanking them for their services, made all his stretches and warm-up, got mentally ready and… no person to race against? Now, there's not even time to properly introductions, and exchanging of cards, and…

"EEEEEEEE-RAH!"

Tenya almost jump out of his skin, noticing the diminute mouse at his side.

"How are you, señor Iida? My name is Speedy Gonzales, I will be the referee of your race. At your side, Acme Looniversity racer, Lil'Beeper." Turning his head, he saw a short roadrunner wearing tennis shoes. The bird made a vaguely horn-like sound.

"Everything ok?" the mouse keep going "on your marks, get set, andale, andale, andale, arriba!"

When Iida noticed, the roadrunner was already making clouds of dust ahead of him. That would not be an easy race.

He started to run.


	4. Road Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acme Looniversity leads 2 - 1. Can Iida change that, while keeping a civilian safe?
> 
> Again, thanks for your readership.   
> Opinions welcomed

Andale, andale, andale, arriba!"

It took Iida a fraction of seconds to understand the starting order and react to it. Little Beeper, at this point, was already several dozen meters ahead. Finally, he took off, keeping in mind the distance of the race and the speed he must maintain to win it. He pondered the disadvantage of not knowing a thing about the other racer. As advantage, some gadgets added to his uniform, courtesy of tech-girl Mei Hatsume, who gave up the tournament fight in his behalf.

One of these, a potent binocular on his visor, he would use now, to calculate the exact advantage of the racing bird on front of him… but what was that down the road?

A few minutes earlier. Wile E. Coyote was lecturing his protégé, Calamity Coyote, pointing things on a blackboard. There, a sketch of the roadrunner looking himself at a mirror, and the words "use roadrunner's vanity", an "X" on the floor under the bird and a huge rock held by a rope right above him.

Calamity nodded approvingly and started to set the trap. The last piece was the full-length mirror. The small coyote was carrying it with difficulty when Iida, having let Little Beeper in the dust, appeared at his side.

"What are you doing, little one?" Before he could open his mouth, the class president continued to talk, making his large gestures "safety in the first place, small one. Mirrors are dangerous. To transport one, you must wrap it in sturdy paper or bubble-wrap, and securely tied. We would not want a guest of UA get hurt. It is very important to follow…" Little Beeper zoomed past them "…the security procedures, always. So, please…"

Calamity got some paper and start wrapping the mirror. Behind a rock, Wile facepalmed.

"That's it, young one, in the name of all UA students and personal, I thank you." And started to run again, trying to reach the small roadrunner.

Finishing wrapping the mirror, Calamity looked around trying to find a string, and pulled the rope holding the boulder instead. Wile E. Coyote, sensing the danger, rushed to take Calamity out of the "X".

That was when the boulder fell, crushing both.

* * *

Wile tried again, pointing to a blueprint marked "classic". There, schematics for dropping metallic pellets on the road, covering them with bird seed and, after the roadrunner ate them, put on a belt with a gigantic magnet and, wearing roller skates, let the magnetic forces take you to the bird without effort.

Calamity nodded again, and rushed to start to set the new trap, just in time Iida was looking ahead one more time. And again he sprinted ahead of his calculations, leaving Little Beeper spinning around on his place, not understanding what just passed him.

"Wait a minute, visitor." Once more, Calamity was facing the crazy gesturing man, who was pointing the bird seed he just dropped on the asphalt. "I don't know the way it works in your country or dimensions, but the way you work here is simple: the road belongs to all inhabitants of Japan, and we all pay some money to keep it in pristine conditions. If people start to throw garbage on it…" again Little Beeper ran through, a mere blur of orange and red "…more people must be hired to clean, meaning we must pay even more money, and that's not something I want to do. Or worst, the money is the same, and the government will just take it from the superheroes fund to clean the road. And you don't want me or my colleagues to be jobless, do you?" Calamity shook his head, Iida passed him a broom (don't ask from where it came), and the coyote started to sweep the road. Nodding approvingly, the UA student went to catch up with the roadrunner again.

Calamity cleaned the road and threw the seed and metallic spheres on a nearby trash can. In a flash, a garbage truck collected it. Wile E. Coyote, sensing the danger, tried to untie the magnet from his waist, without luck. He was soon pulled at full speed in direction to the truck. On his way, he crashed onto Calamity Coyote, who was now an impromptu passenger on his shoulders. Wile kept trying to take out the belt with the magnet, gaining more and more speed; finally, he took the device out, sighing in relief. Just to notice that the truck made a sharp turn but they, without the magnet, kept the momentum and left the road to fall from a cliff.

* * *

Wile was now tapping the black board furiously, highlighting the words "neutralize the hero first" followed by a schematic of a large metal sheet disguised as a billboard, with a hidden spring action hidden. The next drawings show a sketchy Iida looking at the billboard, then it moving sideways at full speed knocking the hero out and becoming a barrier on the road that should stop the roadrunner. A superfast and deadly door, so to speak.

Both coyotes took to paint the face of the trap false billboard with a rendition of The Birth of Venus, but with Coyote replacing the main subject. The oldest went to hide, while Calamity put on the finish touches on it.

And again Iida arrived on a flash.

"Look, little one, it will pain me to say so, because as a hero I am all for the freedom of expression, but you need an authorization to put a billboard near the road. Let me see your papers." Calamity took a few steps away, pretending to rummage for something on a bag, while Wile released the trap. Or at least, he imagined he did, as the spring mechanism didn't move. He tried a gentle push, with the tip of his fingers, and nothing happened.

"Really good composition, at any rate." Iida kept talking and gesticulating. "I can see some influence of Banksy and his ironic takes on famous opus of the past, as well as…"

The older coyote was now pushing it with all his might, without any luck.

"…pop art meets renaissance. Well, I see you have no authorization." Iida patted the smaller coyote. "Tell you what, after the race I will return to help you dismantle it, and will arrange a petition to put it inside an UA building, how about that?" At this moment, Little Beeper dashed by on his way to the end of the race. "I will see you later." said Iida, returning to the race.

Wile got out of his hiding place to the front of the metallic billboard, scratching his head, thinking about what could have happened, when the trap was activated, hitting and catapulting both coyotes far back, in the direction of a cliff.

* * *

Some time later, a frustrating Calamity watched his mentor looking for something on a chest, extracting from it an old book. Blowing the dust away from its cover, what caused Calamity to sneeze, he showed the smaller one the title: "Hypnotism". Then, he opened on a marked page "Lesson 11: how to make someone jump of a cliff", giving it to Calamity to study it.

Iida and Little Beeper were head-to-head when the small referee appeared at his side.

"Andale, andale, there's just three kilometers to go, EEEEEEEE-RAH!" and raced to the finishing line.

Iida lungs were starting to burn, his sprints to talk with the coyote starting to show their effects, still, he thought about how the school honor depended on him and… and he saw the coyote kid alone in the middle of the road. Again rushing beyond his limits, he went to the smaller one front.

"Look, do I have to teach you basic road safet…"

And stopped watching the small creature made some gestures and looking straight to his very polished and reflective armour. Being hit by the hypnotic stare in a mirror effect, Calamity went straight to the cliff.

"Kid? What are you…" Noticing Calamity was about to jump, Iida sprinted in and caught the kid just before the fall. Beyond somewhere, Wile E. Coyote facepalmed and went to meet the duo.

Iida was having problems holding a small coyote who was trying to leave his arms to jump on the cliff, when the larger creature arrived at his side, and snapped his fingers three times. Calamity Coyote blinked, looked at the cliff and hug onto Iida in terror, with all his might. Wile managed to pry the kid from the hero, assuring him that everything was under control. At the distance, they heard the faint noises of Little Beeper winning the race.

"Well, that's it. I lost, but at least I did it with honor, doing the job of a hero. Well, I have to, at least, finish the race. I'd like to see you away from here." Said Iida, starting to run. "Not only the cliff is dangerous, but the area is so unstable fingers snapping can cause the rocks above to collapse."

Wile and Calamity looked at the older one hand, at the same time they start to feel some pebbles on their heads, and a huge shadow growing under their feet. Wile opened a ridiculously small umbrella to get some protection and braced for impact.

* * *

At the finishing line, Iida was lecturing his colleagues about the importance of keeping the honor and values above everything – well, the colleagues that were inclined to listen, Midoriya and Uraraka.

"You are right, señor Iida." Speedy Gonzales was at his side "You are studying to be a hero, no? And made no excuses and did what a hero should, even costing you the race. Little Beeper, on the other hand, made nothing funny the whole race. As el árbitro, I declare this point goes to UA. Felicitaciones! Arriba!"


End file.
